Acaso
by Mishiran
Summary: Substantivo masculino. Conjunto de causas independentes entre si que, por leis ignoradas, determinam um acontecimento qualquer. Até o amor entre a herdeira e o desconhecido? [UA : Kurama e Botan : Para Sango Web]


**_Para Sango-Web... Mega-hyper-super-atrasado! u.ú_**  
_**Bom... Pelo menos espero que sirva para o seu aniversário do ano que vem! oO?**_

_**

* * *

**_  
_**Parabéns**_ para _**mim**_! Nesta minha data querida... XD Ok! Essa fic que terá 5 capítulos é de aniversário atrasado da Sango... Mas hoje é meu dia de aniversário! oo' (_Mish comprando mais um anti-rugas_)

Esperam que gostem desta fic. É a minha primeira do Yu Yu Hakusho... Acho que foi por isso que demorei. É meio complicado escrever sobre casais que não tenho nenhum costume! T.T

Para qualquer outra informação, visite o link que está no meu profile.

Se quiser deixar uma review, esta escritora de poucas horas ficara grata! XD

_**Mish-chan**_

_**

* * *

**_

¹ - marquises : eu não encontrei nenhuma palavra que se encaixava melhor no lugar. Mas quando lerem, por favor, lembre-se de filmes de ação em que o herói escala uma casa.

² - Scotch : Uísque. Um bom, caro e forte uísque!

* * *

**_Acaso. Substantivo masculino. Conjunto de causas independentes entre si que, por leis ignoradas, determinam um acontecimento qualquer._**

Os olhos atentos vasculharam a procura de algum sinal de vida humana. Ninguém. Mirou o chão verde pelas gramíneas perfeitamente aparadas e apertou com mais força o para-peito da janela onde estava apoiada. Hoje seria o seu dia! Sem regras ou etiqueta. Tomando coragem, colocou uma perna para o lado de fora do quarto. Pessoas _normais _sempre tinham um dia para se lembrar. A distancia até o solo dava um belo tombo, contudo esqueceu o medo e foi em frente. Então ela também o teria. A outra perna, o tórax, os braços,... Logo já estava escalando, aproveitando a arquiteta da casa cheia de marquises¹.

Seus pés finalmente alcançaram o chão do jardim, soltou um suspiro de alivio e apertou a jaqueta de couro preta que usava. Certo. Plano adiante. Começou a caminhar em direção as grades do fundo, aonde sabia, que seria mais difícil de ser vista pelas câmeras ou os seguranças de seus pais. Hoje ela faria tudo que sentisse vontade, sem se importar com amanha. "_Eu só quero me divertir..._".

_Cap 1 -** Rebeldia!**_

Os olhos forçaram-se a abrir contra a pouca luz do lugar. Sua cabeça latejava, indicando que exagera no Scotch². Suas costas doíam por estar deitada num lugar nem um pouco confortável: o chão frio de granito negro. Virou-se de barriga para baixo, apoiando nos cotovelos, enquanto praguejava mentalmente para não exagerar na próxima vez.

Sentou-se percebendo um pequeno detalhe: _não haveria próxima vez._ Fora uma única noite de rebeldia, antes de voltar à vida do século XVIII que seu pai insistia manter. A vida dos 'não's, uma dama: não bebe; não se veste vulgarmente; não argumenta;... Lembrava-se apenas de uma coisa que não tinha um 'não' embutido: Uma dama sempre sorri.

Jogara tudo por alto ontem, se bem que a dorzinha chata a atrapalhava pensar sobre os acontecidos, contudo a lembrava de que burlara, pelo menos, um não. Pela primeira vez, enchera a cara e sentia-se bem com isso. Tirando a dor de cabeça, a sensação de enjôo...

Olhou envolta de si tentando encontrar algo semelhante a sua casa. Porém os estofados de couro num tom de vermelho escuro, as grandes janelas cobertas por cortinas do mesmo tom de carmim... Aquilo certamente não lembrava nenhum cômodo de sua casa. Forçou sua mente a lembrar. "_Um apê de um amigo_" comentara Nadisca depois que saíram da boate... A primeira boate em todos os seus vinte anos.

Soltou um suspiro, rendendo-se a cabeça que latejava. Obrigou-se a levantar, apoiando-se no sofá quando suas pernas protestaram pelo esforço. Talvez achasse algo na cozinha, assim como tinha acabado encontrando com os olhos a garrafa vazia de bebida jogada em cima do sofá.

Um barulho baixo conseguiu sua atenção. Admirou a porta grande de metal e não pode esconder o olhar confuso ao ver um homem de terno e gravata impecáveis, com um sobretudo pendurado num dos braços, enquanto o outro segurava uma pasta. Deu um passo para trás, tinha toda a certeza de quem era aquele desconhecido: um dos homens de seu pai.

-**NÃO!**- ela gritou com o vigor que ainda tinha. –**Não vai me levar daqui!**

A porta fechou-se sozinha atrás dele. Os olhos verdes espantados contrastando com o cabelo ruivo que caia, calmamente, em seus ombros tensos.

**-Eu não... **

-**Não uma ova! Eu conheço vocês. Pois desista, não vai me levar**. – ela tateou em procura de algo e suas mãos encontraram uma estatueta metálica no balcão atrás do sofá.

-**Mas...**

-**NÃO!-** ela jogou a estatueta com força que bateu contra a parede branca, antes ela própria caísse sentada no chão com algumas lagrimas. –**Eu não quero... Não quero...**

O ruivo olhou para estatueta perto dos seus pés. O que, afinal, estava acontecendo? Voltou seu olhar para a jovem que chorava no chão, encolhida. Soltou um suspiro. Largou a pasta e o sobretudo no sofá e se dirigiu a ela, com relativa calma.

-**Você...** – ele agachou em frente dela, tentando se decidir o que era melhor a fazer.- **Acalma-se! Vamos.**

Ela fungou mais uma vez, antes de encarar os olhos deles.

-**Você não vai me levar?**

-**Não.** – respondeu automaticamente.

E seus olhos se arregalaram quando um par de braços finos o envolveram num abraço em busca de alívio, enquanto o rosto feminino afundava em seu peito, molhando o paletó italiano. Desajeitado, fez a única coisa que restou: retribuiu.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-**Vamos ver se entendi.** – comentou o ruivo, em fronte as duas jovens e o rapaz sentados no sofá. Encarou a aquela que encontrara quando chegara em seu apartamento. – **Você vive sem... Hã... Liberdade, porque seus pais dão uma rígida educação. Numa festa de... de...**

-**Debutante!**- completou a jovem, devolvendo o olhar desafiante a ele.

-**Oh! Debutante... Então, numa festa de debutante, vocês duas se conheceram. Então, você, Nadisca** – seus olhos se dirigiram para a outra jovem de cabelos negros envolvida num robe vinho. – **resolveu que era hora de dar a ela um pouquinho de diversão.**

-**Isso mesmo!-** concordou Nadisca, sem hesitação.

O homem soltou um suspiro de descrença.

-**Nadisca... Pode, por favor, me informar onde estava com a cabeça quando decidiu isso?** – o sorriso da morena apagou. **–Por acaso passou na sua cabeça que os pais dela podem acusar você de seqüestro? **

-**QUE?-** ambas as jovens se olharam. Não. Não havia pensado nas conseqüências. Eram, apenas, uma garota querendo se divertir e uma amiga tentando ajudar.

**-Mas eu sai de lá porque quis! Nadisca, não... **

**-Isso é irrelevante.-** ele informou, sucinto.

**-Irrelevante?-** ela repetiu, os olhos apertaram-se. **–Não me pareceu _irrelevante_ eles lembrarem da minha existência quando tem que impressionar alguém.**

**-Isso não importa agora.** – ele lançou um olhar de reprovação a jovem que bufou e afundou do sofá. –** E você, rapaz?**

**-Hã?-** o jovem olhou para o ruivo com uma expressão débil.

**-Pelo amor de Deus... Nadisca, como você consegue... **

**-Ei! Não fale mal do Tsumoto**!- ela lançou um olhar raivoso. **–Sabe de uma coisa? Eu vou para casa... –** disse a jovem se levantado.

**-Não antes de me dizer uma coisa. –** a morena voltou-se para homem. **– Seus pais sabem que você... Er... –**um rubor rosado apareceu na face masculina bem delineada. **–Bem... Que você e ele...**

**-Transamos?-** a jovem falou sem-vergonha. –**Acho que isso é problema meu! Agora, Tchau! Vamos, Botan.-** a moça de cabelos azulados se levantou já seguindo a morena.

**-De jeito nenhum!** – ele segurou o braço da jovem. **– Você fica.**

**-Porque?-** a garota o encarou.

**-Vou levá-la para casa e explicar as coisas. Não quero problemas.**

**-Eu posso fazer isso!-** proferiu Nadisca.

**-Não confio em você para isso.**

**-Oras...-** bufou a morena.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**-Você _realmente_ vai me levar para casa?-** a moça perguntou afundando no sofá, emburrada.

Ele soltou um suspiro. Não _tinha_ tempo para isso. Garotas problemáticas deviam ficar o mais longe possível... Independentemente, de quão bonitas sejam. Como esta. Olhou novamente para a jovem irritada. Os cabelos eram azuis turquesa, da cor do céu, caiam em ondas selvagens pelas costas delgadas. Os olhos eram a parte mais fascinante, de uma cor rosa rara. A pele branca parecia tão macia quanto o toque de uma pluma. Afrouxou a gravata, reprimindo-se mentalmente. "_Controle-se!_"

**-Sim, irei.**

**-Mas porque?-** ela cruzou os braços em frente ao peito, chamando a atenção dele para certa parte avolumada que sobressaia na blusa preta.

**-Porque...** –ele parou um momento tentando normalizar os pensamentos. **–é o certo.**

**-Ficar trancafiada?**

**-Ficar com seus pais.**- ele a corrigiu.

**-Eu já tenho vinte anos! Não sou mais um bebê.**

"_Certamente, não. ­_" Ponderou, baseando-se nas imagens que sua imaginação formava: ela, ele, roupas no chão...

**-E o que pretende fazer? Uma rebelião?**

**-Cuidar da minha vida.**- ela descruzou os braços e lançou o tronco para frente, indicando sua raiva.

**-Ótimo. Eu levo você para casa e, _depois_, você cuida de sua vida. **

**-Não quero ir. **

Os olhos verdes admiraram a bela, por instante, antes que um pequeno malvado sorriso brincasse dos lábios dele.

**-Não perguntei sua opinião.**

**-Oh...-** a boca da jovem se abriu, na esperança de qualquer resposta malcriada saísse. Contudo, nenhuma veio.

**-Pegue sua jaqueta e vamos.-** ele anunciou indo em direção à porta.

**-Sim, senhor.-**murmurou ela, fazendo-o parar um instante e olhá-la.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**-Você poderia parar de rir por um minuto?-** ele indagou, rezando para que sua paciência não o abandonasse.

Ela o olhou, numa tentativa frustrada de segurar o riso. Antes que a gargalhada macia invadisse o ouvidos dele.

**-Não.-** respondeu por fim.

**-É. É. Muito engraçado.-** ele comentou olhando para o seu terno cheio de graxa e depois para o carro esporte vermelho.

**-Na próxima, não tente dar uma de mecânico.**

**-Ok. Senhorita sabe-tudo, me diga então o que fazer?-** ele cruzou os braços, impondo a diferença de tamanho entre ele e a jovem.

**-Que tal me deixar em paz?-** ela falou, petindo os gestos dele e ficando em frente dele numa disputa silenciosa.

**-Assim que largá-la em casa.**

**-Ah, por favor...**

**-Não.**

**-Malvado.-** ela virou o rosto, fazendo um pequeno beiço inconsciente. Atraindo um olhar brincalhão e um sorriso nos lábios dele.

Ele voltou-se para o carro, calculando as probabilidades. Seu carro novo pifar, a seguradora está 'fora-do-ar',... Hoje mesmo dispensaria os serviços. Assim que levasse a menina para casa. Olhou para o relógio: 11:38 da manhã.

**-Bom, o jeito é arranjar um táxi. **

**-Vai deixar o carro ai? Ele vai virar frangalhos! Você deve saber como anda a...-**ela parou ao ver ele mexer os ombros com um ar de desdém.

**-A seguradora que se responsabilize. Ela é que está inoperante. Vamos.-** ele se pos a caminhar, assim que a jovem começou a marchar lentamente.

**-Você faz o que?-**ela perguntou após alguns passos pela calçada com poucas pessoas.

**-Porque o interesse?-**ele olhou-a de soslaio.

**-Bem... Você deve ser algo importante. Usa terno, tem um apartamento grande no centro, um lamborguini, um...**

**-Lamborghini.–** corrigiu ele. **–É 'ghi', não 'gui'.**

**-Oh... Tá. Então... O que faz?**

**-Trabalho num banco.-** ele disse simplesmente.

**-E faz o que? Bancário que não é!-** ela parou junto dele, esperando o sinal de transito permitir a continuidade da caminhada.

**-Defina 'Bancário'.**

**-Bom... Bancário é aquele que trabalha no banco.**

**-Então eu sou.– **ele começou a caminhar assim que o semáforo permitiu.

**-Atende ao público?**

**-Só algumas pessoas.-** comentou distraído.

**-Você é o gerente? Ou coisa assim?**

**-Mais ou menos.**

**-Se você não quer conversar, pode falar que eu calo a boca.**

Ele parou de andar e esperou ela fazer o menos. O corpo feminino virou em direção a ele.

**-Você irá mesmo calar a boca?-** indagou, desafiante.

**-Vou.**

Ele sorriu.

**-Você não consegue.**

E voltou a caminhar. Ela correu atrás dele, acompanhando-o.

**-Oh... Está duvidando de mim? –** ele apenas deu os ombros em resposta. **–Olha aqui seu... –** uma barraquinha perto chamou sua atenção. **–Cachorro-quente!-** ela passou correndo por um ruivo espantando.

**-Cachorro-quente?**

**-Que coisa!**- ela exclamou, enquanto ele se posicionou do lado dela. **- Eu estou sem minha carteira. Será que... Assim... Você podia... **

**-Podia?**

**-Podia me emprestar? Eu te pago assim que chegar em casa! É que... Bom, nunca comi um cachorro-quente na minha vida!**

**-Nunca?**- ela concordou com cabeça.

**-Sabe... Meus pais são uma pouco rigorosos e eles não dei... **

**-Dois, por favor. E duas cocas.**

**-Obrigada.-** ela disse depois de um momento.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**-Ah! Que delicia. **

Ele balançou a cabeça concordando, enquanto olhava para ela e mordia o seu cachorro-quente automaticamente. Ela parecia estar deliciada. Como se realmente nunca tivesse experimentado um. Ele olhou para frente e observou as crianças ao longe brincar de pega-pega. Sua mente não deixou escapar... Gostaria de brincar de 'pega-pega' com a jovem ao seu lado. Mas em seu quarto, não em uma pracinha.

**-AI!**

**-O que?-** ele indagou, preocupado.

**-Qual é o seu nome?-** ela fazia parecer que esta era a pergunta das perguntas.

**-O que isso tem...**

**-Esquecemos de nos apresentar, bobo!-** ela informou, limpando a mão livre na calça, enquanto a outra estava ocupada segurando o cachorro-quente, e estendendo-a. **– Botan e você?**

Ele pegou a mão da jovem, querendo não notar a sensação de formigamento que espalhava pelo seu corpo, e, simplesmente, disse:

**-Kurama.**


End file.
